The present invention relates generally to wheeled, human-propelled vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to wheeled hand carts adapted for traversing loads over rugged terrain.
Technological advancement has provided humankind with standards of living that would have been unimaginable just a few decades ago. Communications, transportation, medicine, and materials sciences are just a few areas in which life as we know it today has been transformed. Ironically, many modern advances have been applied to satisfy the need for humans to retreat into remote wilderness areas to escape the rigors of modern life. Advances in motorized and non-motorized transportation, as well as developments in hiking and snowshoeing equipment, permit routine access to areas once seen only by the most adventurous and daring outdoorsman.
As access has improved, the need for moving articles to, from, and within such areas in rugged terrain has become apparent. Examples include transporting supplies and equipment, extracting harvested game animals, or evacuating injured persons.
In an attempt to satisfy such needs, wheeled hand carts have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,043 is directed to a portable cart assembly provided for compact storage and to facilitate portability. A body is constructed of longitudinal parallel transversely aligned tubular frame members for telescopically positioning an extensible handle. Brackets are moved for longitudinally sliding movement on longitudinal body members for carrying wheels, which are locked in position opposite each other beneath a medial portion of the load utilizing fasteners without the necessity for utilizing a transverse axle. A flexible or rigid platform support may be utilized, and a transverse brace may be removably secured to stabilize the wheels and their mountings during the transporting of a load.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,496 to Dickmann shows a collapsible carrier suitable for transporting a load over rugged terrain which includes a support frame assembly formed by at least a pair of spaced apart side frame members located on opposite sides of a longitudinal central axis of the frame. Cross frame members connect the side frame members to define a cargo bed. A pair of wheels located on opposite sides of the cargo bed are each individually supported by support members mounted on a pivot axis which is affixed to opposite sides of the side frame members and displaced laterally outwardly from the side frame members. The wheels are thus pivotable about these axes from a use position, wherein the wheels are parallel to each other, and disposed on opposite sides of the cargo bed to a storage/backpack transport position wherein the wheels are folded over one another and over said cargo bed. The side frame members are formed of collapsible sections that are either telescoped together or pivotally connected to each other. In the preferred embodiment the axes for the wheel supports are located outwardly from and below the cargo bed, thus enabling the wheels to be pivoted against the bottom of the cargo bed, overlying each other. In the preferred embodiment the support members, while being displaced equally outwardly from the sides of the cargo bed side frames, are of slightly different heights thus enabling stacking of the wheels as they are folded into the carrying position.
An example of a one-wheeled cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,193 to Dschaak, in which a game hauling cart including a frame that has a first side portion, a second side portion, and a middle portion. The first side portion of the frame has a pair of handles with a first flat bar. The second side portion has a second pair of handles with a second flat bar. The middle portion has three flat bars proportionately spaced and forming a frame base. A wheel is rotatably mounted on a shaft portion. Included are a pair uprights with each upright having a wheel end and a frame end. The wheel end of each upright receives the shaft. The frame end of each upright is welded to a lower side of one of the flat bars of the frame base. A pair of braces are provided. Each brace has a bottom end welded to one of the uprights and a pair of arms that extend upward. Each of the arms are welded to the lower side of one of the three flat bars. A rigid mesh is included and positioned within the frame. Lastly, a winch is attached to one of the flat bars between the handles.
Despite the advantages of known carts, it can be seen that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive, cart for effectively and efficiently traversing rugged terrain with a variety of loads.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a two-wheeled cart including a generally planar frame adapted and constructed to bear a load. At least one handle is secured to the frame. A pair of wheels is secured generally along a central axis of the frame. The wheels are arranged one substantially directly behind the other with respect to a direction of travel of the cart.
In an embodiment, a pair of handles are detachably secured to the frame. The frame can further include an in-use handle mounting mechanism to retain the at least one handle in an in-use position outside the plane of the frame. A storage handle mounting mechanism can be provided to retain the at least one handle in a storage position generally coplanar with the frame.
The wheels can be detachably secured to the frame. The frame can include an in-use wheel mounting mechanism to retain the wheels in an in-use position substantially perpendicular to the frame, and storage wheel mounting mechanism adapted and constructed to retain the wheels in a storage position generally coplanar with the frame.
A hand brake mechanism can be secured to the handle to selectively inhibit movement of the cart. One or more outriggers can be provided to extend angularly from the frame.
The features of the invention believed to be patentable are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.